


Befehlsgewalt

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ist Dannys Boss. Aber auch nur, solange sie zusammen Verbrecher jagen. (Und selbst da nicht so wirklich.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Befehlsgewalt

„Gott, _Steve_ – mach, mach, mach … _tu_ es!“

Danny kniet über Steves Schoß, warm und fordernd und _nackt_ , und Steve beißt sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass es wehtut. Er ist außerdem so hart, dass es ihn halb wahnsinnig macht.

Sie sind im Bett, die Nachmittagssonne fällt durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge, und in ihrem gedämpften Licht sieht Danny aus, als würde er _leuchten_.

Danny leuchtet und er kniet nackt über seinem Schoß, und das allein ist genug, _ist zu viel_ , reicht aus, um Steves Puls in die Höhe zu treiben, sein Herz zum Flattern zu bringen, und seine Atmung zu beschleunigen.

Aber Danny reibt sich außerdem an ihm, verteilt Küsse und Bisse entlang seines Nackens und über sein Schlüsselbein, krallt sich an seine Schultern … und seine Stimme – seine _Stimme_.

Steve durchläuft ein heißes Prickeln.

Er wird niemals Dannys Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, als Steve den ersten Finger in ihn geschoben hat – diese Mischung zwischen Überraschung, Erregung und Erlösung, wird niemals das Gefühl vergessen, als Danny sich für ihn geöffnet, ihn mit seiner engen Hitze umschlossen hat.

Danny dehnt sich um seine Finger, zieht sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen um ihn zusammen, und allein die Vorstellung, ihn zu nehmen und diese heiße Enge um seine Erektion zu spüren … Steve entkommt ein heiseres Stöhnen, im gleichen Moment, als Danny seine Hand packt und anfängt, ihre Bewegungen zu kontrollieren.

„Tu es endlich“, zischt Danny ihn an, seine Pupillen riesig und schwarz, seine blauen Augen leicht verschleiert in seinem erhitzten Gesicht, und Steve nickt und nimmt einen dritten Finger hinzu.

Danny keucht, und einen Moment lang wird sein Körper völlig kraftlos, kommt mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Steve zu ruhen, und Steve schlingt seinen freien Arm um Dannys Oberkörper und hält ihn fest. „Bist du wirklich sicher?“

Danny hebt augenblicklich den Kopf und starrt ihn an. „Was?“

Steve leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ich meine …“

Danny stöhnt und bewegt sich Steves Fingern entgegen. „Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich nicht sicher?“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ja. Ich meine nein.“

Das entlockt Danny ein erregtes Lächeln und er küsst Steve, sanft und innig und vielleicht ein bisschen beruhigend. Steve kann es nicht genau sagen. Nicht einmal Danny ist dazu in der Lage, ihn in dieser Situation zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Babe“, sagt Danny zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ich bin mir völlig sicher. Denn wenn wir nicht endlich richtig Sex haben, dann werde ich wahnsinnig.“

Er schließt seine Hand um Steves heiß aufragende Erektion und lässt sie in langsamen, festen Strichen an ihr auf und ab gleiten. Steve weiß, was er meint. „Ich auch.“

„Du auch, hn? Na bitte. Was soll also die Frage? Hast du plötzlich Angst, dass es sich nicht mit meinem Selbstwertgefühl verträgt, dir meinen jungfräulichen Hintern zu opfern?“

Das trifft den Nagel ziemlich genau auf den Kopf, und Steve findet aus irgendeinem Grund sicherer, Danny nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen beobachtet er ihn dabei, wie er es ihm mit der Hand besorgt.

Danny hört prompt auf, seine Hand zu bewegen und zieht sie von ihm zurück. „Gott, du bist ein Idiot. Und jetzt nimm deine Finger von meinem Hintern und mach Platz für was Besseres.“

Steve würde Dannys Befehl gern nachkommen, wirklich, aber der Umstand, dass es tatsächlich ein _Befehl_ war – ein Befehl, geäußert mit rauer, atemloser Stimme und halb gestöhnt – lässt Steve einen Moment lang reglos verharren.

Danny knurrt ihn ungeduldig an. „Steven!“

Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut.

„Deine _Stimme_ , Danny“, sagt er entschuldigend.

Danny beißt ihm spielerisch auf die Unterlippe. „Du hörst mich gern reden, hn?“

Steve nickt automatisch. „Jah.“

„Ich will dich in mir haben, Babe“, sagt Danny leise, wispert es gegen Steves Lippen. „Ich will dich verdammt noch mal in meinem ganzen Körper spüren. Bei jedem Schritt, den ich morgen tue, will ich an heute Nacht erinnert werden, daran, dass du … mich … gef-“

Steve verschließt Dannys Mund mit seinem, ehe er ihm einen Herzinfarkt verursacht, dann zieht er seine Finger aus Danny zurück.

Danny grollt in seinen Mund, treibt sein Becken mit einer rollenden Bewegung gegen Steves, und Steve schlingt seine Arme so fest um ihn, dass es ihnen beiden die Luft aus den Lungen presst.

Danny ächzt, aber er lässt ihn, drückt ihn nicht von sich, reibt mit beiden Händen über Steves Rücken, während er Steves Zunge aus seinem Mund lockt und unanständig feuchte Küsse mit ihm tauscht.

Steve löst einen Arm von Danny, streckt die Hand aus, um das Kondom vom Nachttisch zu greifen – und lässt es fallen. Danny hört augenblicklich auf, mit ihm zu züngeln und bringt ihre Gesichter auf Abstand, um Steve in die Augen sehen zu können. „Was war das gerade für ein Geräusch, Steven?“

Steve versteckt sein Gesicht an Dannys Schulter. „Sag ich nicht.“

„Du hast es fallen lassen.“

„Nein.“

„Selbstverständlich hast du es fallen lassen.“

„Nein, hab ich nicht.“

„Was denn bitte dann?“

„… Ich hab es fallen lassen.“

Danny entkommt ein leidendes Seufzen. „Lass mich los.“

„Nein.“

„Babe.“ Danny sieht hin und her gerissen aus zwischen liebevollen Amüsement und Ungeduld. „Lass mich los. Jetzt.“

Dannys Stimme hat schon wieder diesen gewissen Befehlston angenommen, und Steve durchläuft ein derartig wonnevoller Schauer, dass er völlig kraftlos zurück bleibt.

Danny klettert prompt von seinem Schoß. „Weißt du“, beginnt er grummelnd, „wenn du nicht angeschossen worden wärst -“ Steve kann nicht anders als starren, als Danny ihm seinen nackten Hintern präsentiert, während er sich an die Kante der Matratze kniet. „- dann hätten wir dieses Problem nicht.“’

Danny streckt seine Hand zum Boden aus, seine Erektion ragt hart und verlangend zwischen seinen Schenkeln auf, und Steve steht tatsächlich der Mund offen. Nie zuvor hat etwas so unanständig verlockend ausgesehen, da ist er sich sicher.

„Dann hätte ich dich schon längst auf Händen und Knien vor mir gehabt, über die Sofalehne, über den Küchentisch – und, wer weiß, vielleicht sogar am Strand. Trotz des Sandes.“

Danny klaubt das Kondom vom Fußboden auf und rutscht zurück auf Steves Schoß. Steve war derartig mit Starren beschäftigt, dass er ein paar Sekunden braucht, seine Worte zu prozessieren.

Sobald das passiert ist, packt er Dannys Hintern mit beiden Händen. „Am Strand?“ grollt er mit hungriger Stimme, und Danny nickt, ein nicht zu übersehendes Funkeln in den Augen. „Am Strand. Möglicherweise sogar im _Wasser_.“

Steves Hüften zucken automatisch in die Höhe. „Gott, _Danny_.“

Danny reißt die Kondom-Verpackung auf, anstatt Steves Reaktion zu kommentieren. „Aber du musstest dich ja anschießen lassen. Und nicht nur -“ Danny rollt das Kondom über Steves Erektion, langsam und bedächtig und ganz eindeutig mit der Absicht, Steve ein bisschen leiden zu lassen. „- nicht nur hat uns das in unserem Zeitplan zurückgeworfen, nein, es bedeutet außerdem, dass wir es _langsam_ angehen lassen müssen. Als hätten wir nicht sowieso schon genug Zeit verschwendet.“

Steve beißt die Zähne zusammen und nickt unwillkürlich, und Danny lehnt sich vor und küsst ihn. „Du wirst hier jetzt also schön brav sitzen, und mich die ganze Arbeit machen lassen, verstanden? Ich will deiner Ärztin nicht erklären müssen, wieso sich deine Genesung unerwartet verzögert.“

Mit diesen Worten nimmt er die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel an sich, gibt eine großzügige Menge davon auf seiner Hand – und schließt diese um Steves Erektion.

Das Gel ist ein bisschen kühl, und das ist gut so. Wenn es das nicht wäre, wäre Steve vermutlich auf der Stelle gekommen wie ein Vierzehnjähriger. Selbst so braucht es seine komplette Selbstkontrolle, ein hilfloses Wimmern zurückzuhalten.

Kurz beobachtet Steve Danny dabei, wie er das Gel verteilt, dann wird der Anblick zu viel für ihn, und er hebt den Kopf und sieht stattdessen Danny ins Gesicht. Was noch viel schlimmer ist. Der Ausdruck in Dannys Augen ist zu gleichen Teilen entschlossen und hingebungsvoll, er hat leicht die Lippen gespitzt, was seinen Mund unglaublich verführerisch aussehen lässt … und als er ihn öffnet, fragt er Steve tatsächlich, _ob er soweit sei_.

Steve starrt ihn an, blickt an sich hinab, starrt ihn wieder an.

„Ich denke schon“, erwidert er dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Danny beugt sich vor und beißt ihm mehr oder weniger liebevoll in die Unterlippe. „Gut. Ich wollte ja nur sicher gehen.“

Damit stemmt er sich auf die Knie, positioniert sich über Steves Erektion und führt sie an seine Öffnung heran. Steve ist sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er tatsächlich soweit ist.

Aber jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, also krallt Steve sich am Bettlaken fest, presst die Augen zu und beißt die Zähne zusammen, als Danny sich so unglaublich langsam und bedächtig auf ihn sinken lässt, dass es sich wie Äonen anfühlt.

„Hör ja – nicht auf – zu atmen – du Idiot“, hört er Danny grollen, und Steve nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und schlägt die Augen auf.

Danny sieht unglaublich aus.

Sein Oberkörper glänzt vor Schweiß, seine Bauch- und Brustmuskulatur ist auf eine Art und Weise angespannt, dass Steve ihn ablecken möchte, und sein Gesicht … sein Gesicht ist eine Mischung aus Konzentration und Ekstase.

Und dann lässt er sich die letzten Zentimeter nach unten sinken, umschließt plötzlich Steves komplette Länge mit unglaublicher Hitze, und Steve entkommt gleichzeitig mit Danny ein halb ersticktes Stöhnen.

Danny krallt sich mit der Linken an seine Schulter, seine Rechte liegt lax in Steves Nacken, seine Fingerspitzen in seinem Haar. Sie starren einander in die Augen, und es braucht Steves komplette Selbstkontrolle, still zu halten und nicht seine Hüften in die Höhe zu stoßen, wie sein Körper es von ihm verlangt.

„Danny“, bringt er nach ein paar Sekunden hervor, und er erkennt seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr, rau und überfordert und angefüllt mit einer Emotion, die ihm gleichzeitig schreckliche Angst und ihn unfassbar glücklich macht.

„Jah“, erwidert Danny, mindestens so heiser wie er, mindestens so überfordert, und Steve glaubt, das Echo dieses beängstigenden Gefühls in ihr zu hören, glaubt, es in Dannys Augen sehen zu können.

Dann fängt Danny an, sich zu bewegen.

Steve entkommt ein ersticktes Keuchen, und seine Hände legen sich ganz automatisch um Dannys Hüften, seine Finger pressen sich in die warme, leicht schwitzige Haut.

„Oh Gott, Steve“, stöhnt Danny leise, und Steve sieht, wie er die Augen schließt und den Kopf in den Nacken legt, bevor seine Bewegungen schneller, das Auf und Ab seiner Hüften ruckartiger und unkontrollierter wird.

Steve hat das Gefühl, er würde von innen nach außen verbrennen. Er kann seinen Blick nicht von Danny abwenden, schafft es nicht für eine Sekunde, und als Danny den Kopf wieder anhebt, die Augen aufschlägt und ihn ansieht – Steve weiß nicht, wohin mit sich.

„Nhm … Babe“, wispert Danny heiser, leckt sich über die Lippen und schenkt ihm ein schrecklich unanständiges und doch liebevolles Lächeln, „du hast keine Ahnung, wie _gut_ sich das anfühlt.“

Steve beugt sich vor und küsst ihn, stöhnt in Dannys offen wartenden Mund, krallt seine Finger fester in Dannys Hüften.

Danny bewegt sich über ihm, langsam und doch mit einer Dringlichkeit, die Steve Gänsehaut verursacht, und er versteht nicht, wie es sich so perfekt anfühlen kann, so _richtig_.

Er lutscht Dannys Zunge in seinen Mund, versucht, still zu halten, versucht, Danny das Tempo und die Intensität der Stöße kontrollieren zu lassen … und es ist unglaublich.

Steve stöhnt in ihren Kuss hinein, und Danny löst ihn mit einem leisen Schmatzen, beißt ihm in die Unterlippe, lässt seine Hände über seine Schultern gleiten.

„Danny … Danny … Danny“, wispert Steve erstickt. Es scheint das einzige Wort zu sein, das ihm geblieben ist.

„Ich weiß, Babe“, wispert Danny zurück. „Ich weiß.“

Er fängt an, sich hastiger zu bewegen, und Steve weitet die Augen und kann nur starren.

Jeder einzelne Muskel in Dannys ganzem Körper scheint angespannt zu sein, Dannys Stöhnen klingt gleichzeitig unfassbar erregt und angestrengt, und sein Gesicht … Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und presst die Augen zu, bis er Sterne sieht.

Die Geräusche bleiben.

Alle seine Sinne konzentrieren sich auf Danny, und selbst mit geschlossenen Augen sieht er ihn noch immer vor sich.

Steve begreift nicht, wie es so _intensiv_ sein kann.

„Komm schon, Babe“, hört er Dannys Stimme. „ _Fass mich an_.“

Steves Lider flattern in die Höhe, im gleichen Augenblick, als Danny seine Hand nimmt. Steve lässt ihn wie betäubt gewähren, sieht dabei zu, wie Danny ihre Finger mit einander verschränkt und um seine Erektion schließt.

Dannys darauf folgendes Stöhnen reißt Steve derartig abrupt ins Geschehen zurück, dass er beinahe ein wenig grob seine Hand an Danny auf und ab gleiten lässt – aber Danny scheint kein Problem damit zu haben.

Danny beginnt zu fluchen, fängt an, Obszönitäten und Unanständigkeiten auszustoßen, die Steve tatsächlich noch heißer werden lassen – und dann kommt er. Über ihrer beider Hände, und Steves Brust und seinen Bauch.

Er zieht sich so eng um ihn zusammen, dass Steve für ein paar wertvolle Augenblicke vergisst, wie man atmet – dann folgt er Danny mit einer Gewalt, die ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern, und mit einem Gefühl zurücklässt, das er noch nie erlebt hat. Schwach und erschöpft und hilflos, und so glücklich, dass er nicht anders kann, als jeden Zentimeter von Danny, der für ihn erreichbar ist, mit Küssen zu bedecken.

 

„Kono, Chin – ihr nehmt den südlichen Eingang im Erdgeschoss. Danny, du kommst von Westen. Ich gehe über’s Dach.“

Kono und Chin nicken. Danny hebt die linke Augenbraue. „Über’s Dach.“

Steves rechter Kiefermuskel zuckt. „Ja.“

„Du gehst über’s Dach.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Steve, wie Chin und Kono einen Blick tauschen, und er beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Ja.“

„Dir ist bewusst, dass das _Dach_ , von dem du sprichst, zu fünfzig Prozent aus Glas besteht und dir praktisch keine Deckung bietet?“

Steve hört den Ärger vermischt mit Sorge in Dannys Stimme, aber er kann sich davon nicht beeinflussen lassen. Er hat einen Plan, und dieser Plan wird funktionieren. Er weiß es.

„Ja, Danny, das ist mir bewusst. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr sie ausreichend ablenken werdet.“

Danny starrt ihm in die Augen, und da sind ganze Fluten an Worten, die unausgesprochen bleiben. Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Es ist nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn Danny sich zurücknimmt, wenn er nicht sagt, was er sagen will.

Er schluckt. „Weiß jeder, was er zu tun hat?“

Er bekommt ein Nicken von Danny, ein kurzes, zustimmendes Nicken.

Fünf Minuten später, als Steve durch das Dach bricht und Glassplitter auf die Heroin-Dealer regnen lässt, schaltet Danny denjenigen von ihnen, der nicht abgelenkt genug war, um nicht wenigstens zu versuchen, Steve umzubringen, mit einem gezielten Schuss aus.

Steve nickt ihm dankbar zu, aber Dannys Mund ist eine schmale, weiße Linie, und in Steves Magengegend bildet sich ein Knoten von der Größe seiner Faust.

Er wartet, bis das HPD ankommt, um die Bande abzuführen, dann geht er zu Danny hinüber. „Danno.“

„Hm?“

Danny steht seitlich zu ihm, zeigt ihm die kalte Schulter, und Steve beugt sich leicht vor, macht sich kleiner, senkt den Kopf. „Danno.“

„Danny seufzt. „Ja. Ich weiß. Alles gut. Du bist hier der Chef, ich habe deinen Befehl befolgt, und wir hatten Erfolg. Aber entschuldige, wenn ich es nicht so gut verarbeiten kann, dich durch Glasdächer fallen zu sehen. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass deine Ärztin mit dieser Aktion ganz und gar nicht einverstanden sein wird.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Welchen Befehl?“

Danny starrt ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast nur fünfzig Prozent von dem gehört, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, richtig? _Deinen_ Befehl. Den Befehl, der mir gesagt hat, wie ich mich wo zu positionieren habe.“

„Das war kein Befehl, Danno.“

„Es war ein Befehl, Steven. Nur, weil ich nicht salutiere und dich nicht _Sir_ nenne, heißt das nicht, dass es kein Befehl war.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Danny seufzt. „Steck das Gesicht weg, Steven. Ich sehe ein, dass jemand die Führung übernehmen muss. Was ich nicht einsehe, ist das Level an Gefahr, dem du dich so überaus gern auszusetzen scheinst. Warum zum Henker konntest du nicht einfach mit mir durch die Tür kommen?“

Steve macht sich gerade. „So waren wir besser verteilt.“

Danny hebt beide Augenbrauen. „So hättest du dich besser _über den Boden verteilt_ , wenn was schief gelaufen wäre!“

Die Realisation, dass Danny sich immer so fürchterlich über seine Rücksichtslosigkeit im Angesicht einer Gefahr aufgeregt hat, weil er ihm _wichtig_ ist und er sich _Sorgen_ um ihn gemacht hat, trifft Steve ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick wie ein Güterzug.

„Danno“, murmelt er überwältigt.

Danny starrt ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. „Wir fahren zum Hauptquartier zurück“, beschließt er brüsk. „Und zwar jetzt.“

Steve folgt ihm zum Camaro wie ein eifriger junger … wie Buster.

 

„Ok“, sagt Danny, während er sein Büro betritt, „ _was_ war gerade mit dir los? Du fährst ja schon an deinen guten Tagen wie ein gefährlicher Irrer, aber _das_ eben -“

Danny wendet sich um und will die Tür hinter sich zu machen, aber er wird von diesem Vorhaben abgelenkt, als seine Nase mit Steves Brust kollidiert.

„Aua.“

Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken. „Mein Hintern verlangt im Augenblick genügend Aufmerksamkeit, Babe – du musst mir nicht auch noch die Nase brechen.“

Kurz tritt nicht zu übersehender Hunger in Steves Augen – dann ist der Gesichtsausdruck zurück, der ihn aussehen lässt wie einen übereifrigen Pfadfinder.

„Danno“, sagt er, wieder in diesem Tonfall, als sei Danny mindestens die Inkarnation irgendetwas Heiligen, und Danny versteht nicht, wo das mit einem Mal herkommt. Soweit er sich erinnert, haben sie sich vor etwa zwanzig Minuten quasi gestritten.

Steve macht eine hastige Bewegung auf ihn zu, und Danny springt praktisch zurück. „Nicht hier.“

Steve macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade … dann läuft er die Rollos an den Glaswänden ab, lässt jedes einzelne herunter und dreht es zu. Dann marschiert er wieder auf Danny zu.

Danny kann nur abwarten und starren. „Was ist denn heute _los_ mit dir?“

Steve schließt ihn in eine Umarmung, die ebenso fest wie kompromisslos ist, und Danny schließt die Augen. „Liegt es am Sex? Bist du jetzt immer so?“

Steve brummt und drückt sich noch enger an ihn, und Danny entkommt ein Ächzen. „Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren wollte – versteh mich nicht falsch, _aber was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren_?“

„Du bist mir so _wichtig_ “, nuschelt Steve in seinen Nacken. Danny starrt die gegenüberliegende, dank der Rollos wundervoll abgedunkelte Wand an. „Bist du vorhin auf den Kopf gefallen?“

Steve schnaubt und rubbelt mit seiner Nase über Dannys Hals, und Danny gibt auf. „Na gut. Schön. Wie du willst. Schließ die Tür ab.“

Steve hält inne. „Was?“

„Du hast mich gehört, Partner – schließ die Tür ab.“

Steve rührt sich nicht. „Das war ein Befehl“, macht Danny ihn ungeduldig aufmerksam.

Plötzlich ist Steve schneller als das Licht.

Er löst sich von Danny, zischt zur Tür, zischt zu ihm zurück – und bleibt in abwartender Haltung vor Danny stehen, während er beinahe ein Loch in den Boden vibriert vor unterdrückter Aufregung.

„Was hast du vor?“ erkundigt er sich in einem Tonfall, der andeutet, dass er Danny jeden Plan, wie zweifelhaft auch immer, widerspruchslos umsetzen lassen wird.

Danny räuspert sich. „Büro-Sex.“

Eine Sekunde später kniet Steve vor ihm am Boden und –

„Oh mein Gott, das war ein _Scherz_ , du realitätsfremder Neandertaler! Nimm dein Gesicht aus meinem Schritt!“

Steve stöhnt, reibt seine Wange noch einmal über Dannys überraschend weiche Hosen, ehe er sich von ihm zurück zieht, dann blickt er aus dunklen, verwirrten Augen zu Danny auf. „Aber du …“

Danny starrt abwartend auf ihn hinab, und Steve leckt sich über die Lippen. „Du hast die Befehlsgewalt, Danno.“

Dannys Augenbrauen schießen unaufgefordert in die Höhe. „Ich habe was?“

„Die Befehlsgewalt“, wiederholt Steve heiser, und Danny überläuft ein heißes Kribbeln. „Habe ich die?“

Steve nickt nur.

_Ich mach alles, was du willst_ , schreien seine Augen.

So einem Blick ist Danny nicht gewachsen. Er macht hemmungslos von seiner Befehlsgewalt Gebrauch.


End file.
